In conventional processes for the production of sugar from sugar cane and sugar beet, the removal of color, turbidity and suspended solids from aqueous solutions (juices, syrups or liquors) is an important step in the recovery of refined, substantially color-free sugar from the processes. A wide variety of process variations have been employed in the past to achieve this desired result. Typical sugarcane and sugarbeet manufacturing and refining processes are described in Cane Sugar Handbook, 22th edition, G. P. Meade and J. C. P. Chen, eds, Wiley-Interscience, New York, 1985, 1134 pp. and Beet Sugar Technology, 3rd edition, R. A. McGinnis, Ed., Beet Sugar Development Foundation, Denver, Colo., 1982, 855 pp., all of which are incorporated herein by reference, in their entirety.